


You Might Think I'm A Big Bad Wolf

by DirtyTeaSpoon



Series: Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloody Sex, Castiel is 17, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, human!Cas, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTeaSpoon/pseuds/DirtyTeaSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A UPS mix up delivers Dean's new tape deck to Castiel, and Castiel's new toy to Dean. Honestly, pretty much just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Think I'm A Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a quick little thing for Valentine's Day, but it kind of got out of have and ended up a 4,000+ word adventure that took me way longer than I expected. Enjoy this late Valentine's gift!

                                                                          
  
    Dean was awoke to the sound of his doorbell ringing. He groaned, buried his face in his pillow and pulled the covers up over his head. When the ringing sounded again, Dean growled in frustration. Peeking out from under his fortress of blanket, he took a look at the clock on the night stand.  
  
    Nine in the fucking morning. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but this was his only day off this week and it was just absolutely unholy to be awake before at least ten on days off.  
  
    At this point, Dean was already up. With a dramatic sigh he wrestled out from his blanket cocoon and rolled out of bed, nearly landing himself on his ass when he stood up. He scratched his belly and ran a hand over his face, then made his way towards exiting his bedroom.  
  
    He barely got to his bedroom door before he realized he was butt ass naked.  
  
    With a soft giggle, Dean retrieved a pair of old sweats and then continued on his journey to the front door.  
  
    His bad mood was instantly lifted when he open the front door to reveal the UPS guy holding a package.  
  
    “Package for–“  
  
    “Yeah, yeah. My new tape deck. Been waitin' for this.” Dean said as he quickly scribbled a blur of lines intended to be his signature on the man's digital pad.  
  
    The man looked at him with a brow raised. “Tape deck?”  
  
    “Hell yeah, tape deck. Gimme that.” Dean grabbed the package and shut the door before the man could say another word.  
  
    Paying no mind to the address on the box, Dean grabbed a pocket knife from the kitchen junk drawer and tore into the package, eager to see the last piece to his 1967 Chevy Impala rebuild. The original stereo would complete his Baby.  
  
    Except original stereo it was not. It was, in fact, the biggest dildo he'd ever seen in his life. Not only that but it had... a knot. Dean's eyes flashed yellow before he could get a hold on himself. The sight of the dildo excited his wolf and it was howling to come out.  
  
    Eyes squeezed shut and a count of ten deep breaths later and Dean was confident that he had himself under control again. There's was still that tinge of excited fuzz hovering around in the back of his brain, but he was mostly confused at this point. Why the hell had he received a dildo? A _werewolf_ dildo! Did someone know? Was this somebody's idea of a joke?  
  
  
    In the house next door to Dean's, Castiel Novak had also received a package. Something he'd been very excited for. A gift from himself for Valentine's Day. When Castiel opened up the box, however, he frowned.  
  
    “That certainly wouldn't feel too good in my ass.” His brows furrowed.  
  
    Castiel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he read the name and address on the box he'd opened. Nearly tripping over his own feet, he bolted out the front door, package under his arm, and ran straight to the house next door. He barely knocked twice before it was swiftly opened to reveal Dean Winchester, whose eyes almost seemed to be glowing before he the man blinked and Castiel thought he must be seeing things. Which was far-fetched considering how winded and lightheaded he was from running over to Dean's place so fast.  
  
    When Castiel just stood there, staring at Dean without saying a word, Dean raised an eyebrow in question. “Hi?” He asked.  
  
    “Oh, um, sorry. Uh... I think our packages may have been mixed up. I got this by accident...” Castiel held out the opened box he had, sweating and flushing in embarrassment, hoping Dean hadn't opened his.  
  
    The other man's expression changed instantly, to something that seemed... amused. Oh no. That had to mean...  
  
    “So the dildo is yours?”  
  
     _Fuck_.  
  
    Slapping a hand over his reddened face, Castiel groaned and hung his head, hoping he could make himself so small that he would disappear forever. “Yes. It's mine.” He mumbled. “That's my Valentine's Day gift.” He said.“To myself.”  
  
    Castiel looked up, peering from between his fingers in time to see that glowing flash in Dean's eyes again before it was suddenly gone again. He wasn't sure he could really trust his brain at the moment, what with the monumental amount of embarrassment he was experiencing.  
  
    The deep laughter Dean let out definitely didn't do a damn thing to simmer that embarrassment down, and Castiel's face got impossibly redder. If the ground could just open up and swallow him down, that would be fucking great. He felt every bit like the kid getting caught doing something wrong. He'd done so well! He saved up his money for two months from his shitty pet shop job and had one of his over-eighteen-years-old friends to order the toy for him. The thing even managed to arrive when his parents weren't home! The universe must be fucking with him.  
  
    “Why don't-cha come in?”  
  
    Well, Castiel certainly wasn't expecting to be invited in, but how could he say no? Even if he wanted to, his feet didn't seem to care. Because here he was, walking on into Dean fucking Winchester's house. _Invited_ into his house by a very shirtless, deliciously freckled and well-toned Dean Winchester  
  
    “You're that kid from next door, yeah?” Dean asked. “Cas-something-or-other?”  
  
    “Castiel.” He corrected. “And 'm not a kid.”  
  
    Dean laughed again. “I'm pretty sure you ain't old enough to be orderin' this.” He held up the dildo he's grabbed from the box on his couch. “Where the hell'd ya find something like this anyway?” He asked, eying the hunk of silicone.  
  
    “Um... Bad Dragon...” Castiel answered timidly, trying not to look Dean in the eyes.  
  
    “Bad what-now?”  
  
    “It's, um, a website that sells fantasy toys. Based off of, like, dragons and dogs and werewolves and stuff.” Castiel didn't miss the way Dean's mouth twitched into a barely-there-smirk at the mention of werewolves.  
  
    “You're into werewolves, huh?” Dean asked, leaning over the table and waggling the dildo at Castiel.  
  
    “How do you know it's a werewolf cock. Are _you_ into werewolves?” Castiel replied sarcastically, blushing.  
  
    It _was_ a werewolf cock. David The Werewolf. Though Castiel had no intention of naming it David. He actually intended on calling it _Dean_ because, uh, hello, he'd only been crushing on his hot next door neighbor for like _ever_.  
  
    He'd ordered the large size, medium firmness David in custom colors—black at the tip that faded into a jade green that matched Dean's eyes as closely as he could get—with an added suction cup. He knew he'd have to work up to the size, but it was so perfect and absolutely everything he wanted.  
  
    Dean huffed another deep laugh. “I know things.”  
  
    Castiel could _swear_ he saw that glowing yellow flash in Dean's eyes again, before the man blinked and once again it was gone, replaced with a look that was oddly feral. Having Dean look at him like that was making Castiel both nervous and stupidly horny. He needed to take his toy and go before something even more embarrassing happened.  
  
    “Can I have my package so I can go now, please? You have your... whatever that is.”  
  
    “Tape deck.”  
  
    Castiel's nose scrunched and he squinted in confusion. “A tape deck? You know it's 2014, right?”  
  
    Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Kids these days have no taste.”  
  
    “'M not a kid.” Castiel sighed.  
  
    “Right.” Dean said sarcastically. “You're, what, sixteen?”  
  
    “'M seventeen, thank you very much.”  
  
    Dean laughed. “Right, a kid.”  
  
    “Yeah, well, at least I'm not a grandpa with a _tape deck_.”  
  
    Dean bawked at that. “You callin' me old?”  
  
    “If the shoe fits.”  
  
    “Hey, I'm only thirty!” Dean said in faux-offense, trying not to laugh.  
  
    Rolling his eyes, Castiel grew some balls and stalked over to Dean, grabbing the dildo with the intent to go home and get off to the image of Dean's impossibly green eyes that were even more gorgeous up close. They were entrancing, and the smell of Dean this close was so strong and overwhelming—like leather and motor oil and old books and, oddly, slightly like wet dog. Castiel's senses were overstimulated and it was making him embarrassingly hard, cock fattening and starting to strain against his jeans uncomfortably.  
  
    Several moments passed before Castiel realized he was just standing there, hand on a huge silicone cock, staring at Dean.  
  
    “Uh, um, can I just take my stuff and go?” He blush furiously and tried not to fidget and make his predicament blaringly obvious.  
  
    Dean suddenly went rigid and tense, and he looked like he was about to sneeze. Or he was smelling something?  
  
    The older man leaned further over the table and closer to Castiel's neck. And yeah, he was definitely smelling something, and Castiel was pretty sure that something was him.  
  
    “Um, do I smell bad?” He asked. “I know I haven't gotten to shower yet today, but–“  
  
    “You smelling fucking awesome.” Dean cut him off. “Young and nervous and so fucking turned on.”  
  
    “H-how–“  
  
    “I can smell it all over you. You're fuckin' radiating sex. And fear, but that's just makin' you more aroused and desperate for something', isn't it?”  
  
    Dean was straining over the table, so close to that he could feel the older man's breath ghosting over his throat.  
  
    Suddenly there were teeth grazing Castiels neck, startling a whimper from him. Teeth that were decidedly much more sharp-feeling than they should have been, and a low growl that sounded decidedly inhuman, once his lust-soaked brain caught up with what was happening.  
  
    Stumbling backward, Castiel got a good look at Dean, who looked much different than he had just moments ago, and whose eyes were _definitely_ fucking glowing yellow. Though the massive canines that Dean was running his tongue over were certainly more eye-grabbing at the moment. Those and the rip-you-heart-out-sharp-looking claws digging into the wooden table.  
  
    Dean looked utterly dazed, almost drunk.  
  
    “Holy shit.” Castiel whispered. “Uh, um.... guess you do know a thing or two about werewolves, huh?” He said with a small nervous laugh.  
  
    Castiel's voice seemed to bring Dean back. The older man blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. When he looked back at Castiel, his eyes were still glowing, but they weren't so intense.  
  
    “Fuck, your sent is really fuckin' strong. Smell so fuckin' good, got me actin' like a damn pup.”  
  
    “Sorry, back up, I'm still stuck on fucking **werewolves are a real thing**!” Castiel screeched, voice breaking of in a high pitch. “I mean, I've had my suspicions. The weird howling around the full moon that everybody said were just coyotes, even though we don't even _have_ coyotes around here!” He took a deep breath. “And your weird eyes! I though I was fucking going crazy.”  
  
    Castiel was backing up slowly as he spoke, until his legs hit something and he tumbled down onto what he realized was a couch. “Not to mention the wet dog smell...” He finished, finally turning his gaze back to Dean.  
  
 _Up_ at Dean, actually, because he had apparently been following Castiel. There he was, barely a foot away, staring down as Castiel like he was a juicy fucking steak.  
  
    Castiel swallowed hard. “So, uh, werewolf, huh?” He asked awkwardly. Though is was more a bumbling statement than a question.  
  
    He definitely didn't expect an answer, since the aforementioned werewolf was suddenly leaning down and grabbing Castiel by a fistful of dark, messy hair at the back of his head, before he was jerking the teen toward him and crushing their mouths together in an intense, heated kiss. All tongue a teeth that were rip-your-throat-out sharp dragging over his bottom lip and eliciting little moans from Castiel.  
  
    The two barely parted for air, and before Castiel knew what was happening, he was being roughly hauled up off the couch completely and his back was being shoved against the closest wall, sending a spark of pain through his spine that Castiel found he _really_ fucking liked. Dean's mouth was immediately back on his, and Castiel whimpered into the kiss as he felt a heated hand trailing down his chest and torso, and tickling up under his t-shirt before that hand was gripping the teen's hip so tight Castiel was sure there would be bruising.  
  
    Dean started to grind his hips into the teen's, effectively pinning Castiel to the wall, and also allowing him to feel the outline of the older man's, apparently fucking massive, erection. Castiel's own cock twitched in his jeans at the sensation of Dean's scorching heat moving against him.  
  
    The low rumbling growl coming from Dean drew Castiel back into himself. He could feel the vibrations where the older man's chest was flush against his own. He felt Dean tense and his muscles tense and then relax as he drew away from the kiss, leaving Castiel gasping while Dean himself seemed to almost be... panting. Castiel couldn't help the grin that took over his face at the sight—Dean Winchester trying to catch his breath, lust-blown pupils, eyes half lidded and dazed and glowing more vibrantly than he's seen so far. His freckles standing out against the light flush on his cheeks. Castiel could feel claws starting to dig into his hip.  
  
    “Fuck.” Dean said breathlessly.  
  
    And that was the only word out of Dean, because Castiel's mouth was suddenly back on his, tongue forcing it's way in, and the kid was damn near _climbing_ the older man, trying to get more contact, more friction, more _something_. The added weight and legs squeezing around Dean's waist caused the man to stumble backward and lose his balance, and with a hard thud his back hit the floor, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
    Castiel grinned down at him. “I'd have thought werewolves would have better reflexes than that.”  
  
    With a deep growl that seemed to echo through the room, Dean shifted his legs and swiftly reversed their positions, pinning Castiel to the floor roughly with a thump and wiping the cocky grin off of his face. Dean ran his claws from the collar of the younger man's shirt down to the hem, completely shredding the cloth from Castiels body and leaving lightly raised pink scratches behind on his skin and eliciting a little groan from the kid.  
  
    Castiel nearly sighed in relief when he felt one of Dean's hands travel down to his jeans and unbutton them. Dean's head dipped down to lick at the little claw tracks he'd left on Castiel's torso, following the paths down, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton and then tracing his navel down and nipping along the edge of his jeans with dangerously sharp teeth. Then those teeth were taking Castiel zipper and pulling it down.  
  
    Dean let out a soft growl at the realization that the kid wasn't wearing underwear. His scent was overwhelming, weighed down with lust and salt and hormones. It was utterly intoxicating.  
  
    Sitting up and sliding down Castiel's body, Dean tore the jeans from his legs. _Literally_ tore with his fucking razor claws, ripping the seams and tossing the scraps behind him before dipping back down and licking a slopping line up Castiel's cock, making it jerk.  
  
    Claws ran softly down Castiel's hips and down his thighs, before inhumanly strong hands were gripping behind his knees and pushing them up to his chest and holding him down. Dean immediately went straight for Castiel's little hole, licking a hot trail from the back and up over his balls, making the younger man squirm and whimper. Dean began circling his tight rim lightly and relaxing Castiel into soft little breathy moans before pressing his tongue slowly inside. He started shallow with long thrusts until he was building up to deep, sharp jabs and Castiel was a writhing, shaking mess of pleasured cries under him.  
  
    A familiar warmth began to creep up Castiel's thighs and his muscles pulsed and tensed. His breathing grew more erratic and his heart sped up and then suddenly Dean was pulling away and rolling Castiel over onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and pulling him up on his hands and knees. Dean leaned over Castiel, covering his whole body with his own, and Castiel could feel hot breath on his ear. Dean ran his tongue over the teen's neck, tasting the salty tang of his sweat-slicked skin, nipping and sucking bruises into the flesh that was definitely going to be visible unless Castiel wore turtlenecks for the next week.  
  
    Dean relished in the breathy whimpers he got from the kid. He was so sensitive and vocal, and there was nothing more that Dean loved than a responsive toy.  
  
    Still draped over the teen's body, Dean lightly scraped his claws down Castiel's ribs, calming his mind as he went so he could retract them. By the time one finger was circling the kid's spit-and-sweat-slicked rim, Dean was back to being blunt-nailed, allowing him to slip in his index finger. Castiel's hole gave no resistance. The kid was utterly relaxed and blissed out, trying to shove his hips back to get more.  
  
    “T-there ssshould be a bottle of lube that came with my dildo.” Castiel slurred. “Fffuck, I need more. _Please_.”  
  
    Dean hummed a throaty chuckle. “Well, since you asked so nice 'n all.”  
  
    Pulling his finger out of Castiel slowly, Dean hurriedly got up and padded over to the table where he'd left the package, and retrieving a bottle of something called _Clear Cum Lube_. Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
    “Deeean c'moooon.” Castiel whined, muffled. “ _Please_.” He was still on his hands and knees, stretched out with his face pressed down into the backs of his hands, back arched and ass raised, writhing and clenching in want. He was like a fuckin' bitch in heat.  
  
    His wolf threatened to swallow him up, and Dean had to take a few moment to compose himself and force it back down, lock it away so he didn't end up ripping Castiel to shreds. Fuckin' humans and their fragile, delicate little bodies. Dean's wolf was begging to fuck the life out of the teen.  
  
    Dean bit down hard on his own bottom lip until he could taste the coppery tang of blood. He took three long, deep breathes and felt the wolf easing back, back to just barely scratching at the back of his mind. When Dean opened his eyes, his mouth watered at the sight of Castiel before him, twitching in anticipation on the floor.  
  
    “Look-it you, all spread out and beggin' for me.” Dean said, voice gravely.  
  
    He padded swiftly back over to Castiel, shucking his sweat pants as he went, and nudged the boy's thighs with his foot, urging him to spread wider and Castiel complied eagerly. Popping open the bottle cap, Dean liberally drizzled the lube over the small of the teen's back and down the crack of his ass and balls, making Castiel hiss at the cool liquid. He dropped to his knees behind the younger man after closing and tossing the bottle behind him. After coating two fingering in the slick puddled in the dip above Castiel's ass, Dean ran the digits down the teen's crack and massaged over his fluttering rim before thrusting both fingers inside. The deep, guttural groan that earned him was fucking delicious, and had Dean's cock leaking all over his own thigh.  
  
    “So needy for it, aren't ya, sweetheart?” Dean asked, taking in the sight of his fingers disappearing inside the boy.  
  
    “M-mmmore. _Please_.” Castiel begged, and the sound of it went straight to Dean's cock.  
  
    Two fingers became three. Crooking the digits, Dean knew when he found what he was searching out when Castiel let out a high pitched howl.  
  
    “C'mon, f-ffuck me already!” Castiel demanded.  
  
    A growl rumbled through Dean's chest and he roughly withdrew his fingers. Coating his hand in the lube leftover at the base of Castiel's spine, Dean slicked up his cock and shifted forward to drape himself over the boy's back once again, lining his cock up with Castiel's slicked hole.  
  
    Dean barely hesitated a moment before thrusting forward and bottoming out swiftly, hips flush against Castiel's ass.  
  
    “Oh _fuck_!”  
  
    Dean could understand the feeling because _Fuck_ , the boy was so tight and hot slick. He was fighting down the urge to sink his teeth into the meat of the kid's neck.  
  
    Pulling out halfway, Dean paused only a moment before slamming back in, starting up a rhythm of _hard_ , _deep_ , _pounding_ , tearing high pitched pleasured cries from Castiel. He couldn't hold back anymore. Dean's wolf was howling and clawing at the back of his mind.  
  
    Castiel cried out as he felt claws sink into his left hip, but he was too high on the pleasure to spare much of a care. It just added to the sensation and made everything so much more intense as Dean started to nail his prostate on nearly every thrust. It was utter sensory overload and Castiel was lost to the bliss of the heat creeping up his thighs and curling low in his belly.  
  
    Dean didn't even have to lay a hand on the boy before he was coming with a pleasured sob, streaks painting the hardwood floor beneath them.  
  
    Dean picked up his pace, thrusting brutally, claws digging deeper into the boys flesh as he felt the base of his cock start to swell and catch on Castiel's rim.  
  
    Castiel whimpered. “Fffuuuuck. You _do_ have a knot.” He slurred.  
  
    Dean's thrusts became shallower before he started to push the knot inside, drawing a low whine from the boy. The two groaned in unison as it slid all the way in.  
  
    Completely fucked out, Castiel sighed. He was so stretched and blissed out and he had never felt so full in his life. Dean's hips began to grind against him until the man was growling low in his chest and he was coming deep inside of Castiel, hot and thick.  
  
    Castiel could _feel_ it.  
  
    Dean was panting hard, and with the lust fog in his brain starting to clear, he realized he just _knotted_ the kid.  
  
    “Fuck.” He said.  
  
    “Hmmm?” Castiel sighed, contented.  
  
    “I may have gotten a little carried away.” Dean said once he'd caught his breath. “We're kinda gonna be stuck like this for a while.”  
  
    “A while?”  
  
    “At least twenty minutes.”  
  
    “Mmmm.” Castiel didn't seem to care. “Could we roll over at least? My knees are kinda hating me right now.”  
  
    Dean laughed and Castiel could feel it vibrate down his spine. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
    Dean carefully shifted the two of them onto their sides to spoon until his knot went down enough to pull out. He took in the sight of Castiel, who was the picture of fucked out; black hair sweat dampened and dangling just over his eyes, skin shining and littered with the bruises that were starting to form. The deep punctures from his claws were dripping blood onto the floor. To be honest, he probably looked more like he's lost a fight.  
  
    Instincts taking over, Dean licked over the back of Castiel's neck and his cheek and his shoulder—anywhere he could reach while still tied together—causing Castiel to squirm and giggle softly.  
  
    They stayed there in oddly comfortable silence until Dean was able to pull out. Before Castiel could stand up, he was rolled onto his back and Dean began to lick and the lightly raised scratches over the boy's chest and stomach, before he moved to lap up the blood from the punctures in his sides. Dean then turned his attention to the boys cock, locking over drying come and sweat before settling behind his balls and licked over the boy's abused hole.  
  
    Castiel made little half-asleep contended sounds. “So, is this, like, a werewolf thing?” He asked, jumbled with a yawn.  
  
    Dean snorted softly, but didn't say anything, only shifted to kneel beside the boy to scoop him up, before standing and heading for the living room and laying a now-mostly-asleep Castiel on the couch. He covered him with the ratty old fleece he kept draped over the back of the couch.  
  
    Castiel cracked an eye at Dean. “It smells like you.” He said with a small smile before he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for ficlets, writing chronicles and whatnot! dirtyteaspoon.tumblr.com


End file.
